


Challenge Accepted

by shippingallthethings



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Oaths & Vows, We Just Love Each Other, Wedding Rings, Weddings, suprises, swarkles, too much to handle, ugh this pairing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingallthethings/pseuds/shippingallthethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Barney gives Robin the cutest thing on their wedding day. And its all just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

The planning had even been easy, straight forward even. She'd expected a few fights over suggestions of cage dancers and all guests in suits. Changed man though he was, Barney was still Barney and she wouldn't have him any other way. Strangely enough though it had all been plain sailing he’d asked only one thing from her; that was that he could choose the ring inscription.

It had seemed like a fair deal at the time, mild to what she was expecting him to have demanded. But literally hours before she becomes ‘Mrs Stinson’ she was beginning to regret not questioning on his intentions a little more. She’d given Barney an awful lot of power and if their past was anything to go by, that boy went a little mad with it. She’d made it clear a few weeks ago when they were lying in bed that if he made her walk around with a Star Wars quote on the end of her finger he’d be paying for it. She’d toyed with the idea of having his balls on a platter but decided that a no sex honey moon would get her point across much clearer. 

Walking down the aisle she could see him smiling at her. It was his ‘I love you smile’ rolled together with his’ I want to kiss you smile’. God did she want to kiss him. Was it bad luck to kiss the groom before the “I do’s”? Did she care? There was a glimmer in his eye that made her realize that if it was a Star Wars quote then she could live with it because it meant something to him. And he meant everything to her. 

They exchanged traditional vows because otherwise who knows what he’d have wrote. "You’re awesome and I'm awesome so let's go rock marriage.” Might not have been what their folks were expecting but wasn't that his way of saying ‘til death do us part? She realized that rings didn't matter and inscriptions didn't matter as long as she had Barney for the rest of her life.

When he slipped the gold band onto her finger it was all over and they could live happily ever after. And had she really just made an honest man out of Barney Stinson? Her life’s work in an afternoon. Perhaps they could both retire move, move to Canada and spend the rest of their lives in bed. A lifetime in bed that would make him warm to Canada if nothing else did.  
After the reception and the obligatory bathroom sex she realized she’d never looked at the inside inscription on her ring. She slipped it off and there in the most beautifully engraved script were the words,

“Challenge accepted”.

Oh yeah they were going to rock this marriage thing.


End file.
